The invention relates to a garment, especially a sports garment, having a section which at least partially covers the body of a wearer, wherein the section has at least one venting element for allowing an air flow to flow from the outside of the garment through the section into the inner of the garment for cooling a part of the body of the wearer.
A garment of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,064. It is beneficially—especially when the environment temperature is high—to take care for an air flow through the garment to establish comfortable thermal conditions for the wearer of the garment. Therefore, the garment is equipped with venting elements through which air can flow during the use of the jacket as described in the mentioned document.
Also, it is beneficial to establish sporting clothes with venting channels through which air can flow during sporting activities. It is detrimental that normally the required venting element are static, i. e. there is a certain opening at the surface of the garment (i. e. in the above mentioned section) which allows air to flow through the garment. While a big venting opening is beneficial during sporting activities this is not the case when the garment is not used for sports. Then, no venting opening is normally necessary.